Albus Potter and the Adversary's Apprentice
by Citrusfruitful
Summary: Albus Potter makes the most unlikely of friends in a train ride and meets old friends. However, when a new force begins to cast a dark shadow upon the Wizarding World, Albus, Scorpius, and Teddy search for answers together.  first story in series


Hello everybody! This is Citrusfruitful in a new Harry Potter Sequel series!

The story will be strictly according to bookverse (perhaps movieverse) and Pottermore.

I am not affiliated or plagiarizing the story (I forgot the name) of Scorpius, Albus, and Rose being sorted into Hufflepuff!

And now, after a while of thinking about the names.

AHEM

First book: **Albus Potter and the Adversary's Apprentice**

HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.

This chapter begins right after the end of the epilogue of"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", so it would be a good idea to read the book ending first.

Have fun reading!

The interior of the train was pleasantly decorated, and the seats were divided into compartments. He quickly scanned over the glass doors, most of them occupied with chattering students, clad in freshly pressed robes and polished wands in their hands. Seeing an empty compartment at the far end of the carriage, he quickly darted towards it, and threw the door open. The seats were unused, and awfully quiet. Perfect.

Flopping onto his seat, Albus brooded over his newborn problem. Even if the Sorting Hat did take his opinion into account, what if he still got into Slytherin? What if he dishonored the family, like James said? He laid his head against the window in frustration, staring at the colorful autumn blur of passing scenery. Suddenly, the compartment door was carefully slid open, and a face poked forward cautiously.

Albus flinched when he identified the boy. Pale face, pointed chin, grey eyes. It was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius also jumped a bit when he saw Albus. The two boys stared at each other in awkward silence, pondering on what to say. However, Scorpius straightened up, and he rapidly spat out the words in nervousness.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Albus frowned in confusion. "Aren't there other compartments with seats? I'm sure you'd fancy my brother's friends rather than me."

James always seemed to be within the spotlight. Casual and laid back, his father had often said that he resembled their grandfather rather than himself. And Albus could honestly admit that James was better looking. His was a natural extrovert with plenty of friends, and not to mention a ladies man.

Scorpius frowned in disagreement.

"I'd rather stay here. It's far too rowdy in the other compartments."

Albus wasn't particularly familiar with him, but he felt relieved when Scorpius plopped down on the seat next to him. Sliding his trunk under his seat, he searched through the folds of his robe, searching for his wand. Albus considered laying his head against the window again, but he considered this a valuable opportunity to get some answers.

"Scorpius?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from his wand, which he was observing for cracks or small mishaps in the wood.

Sucking in a breath, Albus quickly spat the words out. "What do you think of Slytherin?" He unintentionally bounced forward in his seat, his anxiety getting the better of him.

Scorpius dropped his wand in surprise, Albus had obviously startled him.

"Well," He leaned over to pick up his wand, "my father considers it a great honor to be sorted into Slytherin. However, he told me not to be proud of it being the house of Voldemort, whom was defeated by your father years ago." He paused a moment, slipping his wand into the folds of his robes. "It must be incredible, to have a father who's a well renowned hero in the wizard world. Does it ever bother you?"

Albus shook his head. Thinking about it it had never bothered him. Sure, some young wizards on the street would ask for an autograph, or passing Aurors would give his father a pat on the back. Not much to care about.

"No, not much. It's not that big of a deal anyway."

Scorpius stifled a chuckle as Albus stared in confusion.

"Your father's a hero! Of course it's a big deal!"

Albus thought about it, and snickered at his own obliviousness. The two boys laughed briefly before Albus asked again.

"Really, I don't want to be sorted into Slytherin. But I'm scared I might be. I don't want to dishonor my dad."

Scorpius frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Who did you hear that from?"

"My brother."

The blonde scowled in disapproval and quickly retaliated with a sharp reply.

"James Sirius Potter isn't one to be trusted Albus. He's one of the best tricksters in Hogwarts. At least that's what I hear from -"

There was a great bang as the sliding door snapped open yet again as both boys jumped in surprise. A tall teenager with shocking turquoise hair stepped inside with a jaunty winning smile on his face.

"Found you scorpion! Sneaked into a hole again I see. And you've found a mouse to befriend!"

Scorpius glowered at the boy and stood up. Grabbing his shoulders, he attempted to push him out of the compartment. Albus could only look on at the scene in bewilderment.

"Leave at once Ted! You aren't wanted here!"

But the turquoise-haired boy was clearly the stronger one in the group, and he quickly spun around and pushed Scorpius back, forcing him into his seat. Snickering, he turned to face Albus, who had shrunken into his seat.

"What's your name, mouse? Having fun with Scorpion Malfoy here?"

Albus frowned, he clearly didn't want to be associated with him. Instead, he quickly averted his gaze to Scorpius, who was muttering inaudible (but angry) phrases under his breath.

"Whose this Scorpius? Anyone you know?"

Scowling, the boy flicked a finger at Albus's forehead, causing an embarrassing yelp.

"Nobody ignores Teddy Lupin! Not even you mousey."

Resuming his confident smile, he laughed as Albus rubbed the throbbing red nail mark on his forehead. He was definitely not enjoying this. Wait. Lupin? Where did he hear that name before-

"A-hem."

Scorpius was obviously trying hard to suppress his anger.

"He's my cousin, Albus. Ted Lupin."

"Teddy Lupin, you daft git!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ted or Teddy, who really does care? I believe he's my.. second cousin once removed."

Shocked, Albus looked from one face to another. Teddy's face was well chiseled and had a vague atmosphere of mischief emanating from his features. Scorpius was a different case, his features were sharp, rather than well defined. His serious grey eyes contrasted from Teddy's ever-changing playful ones. It was quite impossible to believe.

"How?"

Teddy sat down in the seat across Albus, throwing his hands behind his head.

"Well, to say, my grandmother was his grandmother's sister I guess. Andromeda Tonks, heard of her?"

It suddenly occurred to Albus, a flood of memories of his father's stories came back, and the names Lupin, Tonks, and Black flashed by his eyes. Collecting his thoughts, he finally realized where he had heard the name Lupin before.

"Your father! He's Remus Lupin isn't he? He was friends with my father. His professor, in fact. Until he.."

Teddy's proud smile flickered before resuming its healthy glow.

"He's done his part in the war. I'm not sad. I'm glad my mum and dad died for something noble. You should only be sad if people dear to you die without honor. They died protecting what was right. And I'm proud."

He turned towards the window and stared at the forests passing by. By this time, Albus noticed that he was growing a stubble. Now that he noticed, he looked almost 17, or 18 at most.

" 'scuse me, but how old are you Ted?"

Teddy turned around and grinned.

"It's Teddy, mouse. I'm 19, to tell you the truth."

Albus's mouth gaped open as he realized how old he was. Scorpius smiled in amusement at his cousin.

"Repeating an year again Teddy? Bet you failed your N.E., being the bozo you are."

Teddy straightened up, clearly proud of his return to Hogwarts.

"I consider it an honor. I've been brought back to Hogwarts to take care of the Metamorphagus students. Not because of my N.E.. I barely passed, but it was good enough anyway."

Scorpius's face fell and he looked at his shoes embarrassedly. Albus had a look of wonder on his face.

"Does that mean you're a professor or something?"

Teddy's grin widened considerably as he took it as a compliment. His hair turned a pleasant shade of bubble-gum pink at this comment. Albus was slightly taken aback by the change.

"Yeah. Sort of like Hagrid, you know. Not much professional experience, but pretty cool, nonetheless."

Teddy looked at Albus, who was startled by his change of hair color.

"Close your jaw, you look more like a fish than a mouse. You know that Metamorphagus can change their appearances don't you?"

Albus nodded silently, staring at the candy-floss like hair.

"Anyways, it's gonna be a rough year at Hogwarts, especially with the Weasleys running 'round here."

The younger boy frowned at this comment. Teddy noticed this and immediately apologized.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I mean, there are a lot of Weasleys, it's just interesting that there's going to be about eight new members you know. And by the way, you'll have some competition with Rose, Scorpy. I heard she's smarter than you."

Scorpius shook his head in disagreement.

"I promise you, I'll beat her in every class. She just looks smart because she's Hermione Granger's daughter. Looks aren't everything. I'll show her. You'll see."

Shaking with laughter, Albus and Teddy shared a knowing glance. Classes were going to be interesting, now that Rose and Scorpius were aware of one another.

There was a hiss of steam outside, and all three boys looked towards the window. It was already dark, much time had passed since Teddy and Scorpius had barged into the compartment. However, Albus felt like he had known the two forever, and he was relieved. His second problem was making friends, but it turned out okay.

"C'mon, yeh best not be late, first years! Follow me to teh boats, single file. No pushin' or Fang here will be snappin' after yeh."

A booming voice resounded outside, pushing the trio to grab their things. Teddy left to another compartment to pick his things up, while Scorpius dragged his trunk out from under the seat. Albus grabbed his trunk from the overhead shelf and quickly dragged it out. Both boys bounded towards the door and stepped outside. A giant was looming in front of them, holding a glowing lantern and shouting out orders to the first years. Despite his large demeanor, he had a friendly atmosphere around him, comforting the two nervous first years. As soon as the giant looked down, a smile broke across his face.

"Yeh must be Albus Potter! Yeh look just like Harry. Quite handsome too, he must be proud!"

He bellowed with happiness, and averted his gaze on Scorpius. His face fell slightly, until Albus nudged him in the arm. He shook his head, indicating that he wasn't like his father.

"Son of Draco eh? Exact copy I'd say. But Albus here says yeh aren't like yer father. No offense really, but he ran away screaming in the Forbidden Forest I recall."

Scorpius snickered at this.

"Really? My dad always is so haughty and proud. This is something valuable to use against him!"

"Hey, wait for me! Hagrid, there's two Metamorphagus kids there!"

Teddy was running towards them, his trunk flying behind him. By the time he arrived near the line of first years he was gasping for air. His face was flushed with a small mark of bright pink lipstick on his cheek.

"What'd I miss?"

"WELL, Teddy, you certainly have been intimate with Victoire, haven't you?"

Hagrid gave a playful wink to Teddy, who blushed furiously. His hair turned a deep shade of orange, and hastily wiped off the lipstick from his cheek. Roaring with laughter, Hagrid turned to the single line of first years, including Scorpius and Albus.

"Well then, to teh boats, first years! Follow me!"

Walking past the groaning Hogwarts Express, the two boys headed towards the boats, nervously awaiting their first year in Hogwarts.

Whew. That was tiring. Forgive my extremely low grade and retarded writing.

Forgive me if you don't like how I've devised each character's personality. I mean:

Teddy: The playful ladies man, I envisioned him as an upgraded version of James. His Metamorphagus heritage certainly gave me entertainment. I love playing with his hair :P And the Metamorphagus mentor thing is a bit cheesy and made up, I know. But I wanted him back at Hogwarts, so I hope you could bear with me.

Albus: The quiet, and easily impressed sweet heart. He easily broods over things, but it quite optimistic altogether. He may seem simple now, but he'll develop a more detailed personality later on.

Scorpius: The serious and studious one, who in fact has a sense of humor unlike his father. As you've noticed, Scorpius is generally light hearted and nicer than Draco. Sorry, but I wanted Scorpius to be involved in the Golden Trio, so him being the villain isn't very nice for me.

Reviews would be lovely, but are not necessary. Just seeing the story views make me happy!

-Citrusfruitful


End file.
